


Men Out Of Time

by VenomlessPoison



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, bucky is much amuse, soft, steve is a good husband, such technology, theyre having dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomlessPoison/pseuds/VenomlessPoison
Summary: "You've seen Tony in an iron man suit and you weren't as amused as that microwave is making you."





	Men Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I write fluff in bad times to make myself better so take this shitty stucky fic smh

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"I still can't believe." Bucky whispered, mouth hanging ajar as he stared at the microwave and the rotating plate within it, awe apparent on his face.

"I know you're new to this- but damn, your reactions are so much intense than mine." Steve chuckled, reaching into the refrigerator to get the huge bottle of Fanta out.

"No, look- I don't even know the science behind what's happening in there!" Bucky was not removing his eyes from the microwave, even though staring at the yellow environment inside it was growing a little boring.

Was it true? Did people just put food in there and press a button and it came out hot? Dear lord, technology was amazing. Bucky was grateful to Hydra for keeping him around to see this, the perfect example of the pinnacle of the human race.

"You've seen Tony in an iron man suit and you weren't as amused as that microwave is making you." Steve set the kitchen table that stood in the middle of the kitchen with pairs of glasses and plates and utensils before he took a seat on one of the stools. He regarded Bucky in silence, who was now close to pressing his face onto the microwave.

"That was different. I've seen stuff like that before." He mumbled.

Suddenly, the little humming of the microwave came to a halt and the light inside it faded, much to Bucky's alarm. The beeping didn't help.

"It stopped! What's happening?" Bucky backed away, and Steve saw him clench his metal fist, preparing to punch the microwave to bits. Before he attacked the microwave, however, Steve had quickly stepped in.

"That's a sign that our food," The blonde began as he quickly got up and walked towards the microwave, he opened it, grabbed a kitchen cloth that had been carelessly thrown on top of the microwave.  
"Is ready." He carefully brought out the glass dish which contained their food and presented it to Bucky.

Bucky "ooh"ed at the sight of the spaghetti and the steam that rose from them, instantly relaxing.

He followed the taller man to the kitchen table as he set the dish in the middle, plopping down opposite to Steve.

"Bon appétit."

"Uh, to you too."

Laughter rang out from Steve, which eventually induced the same effect in Bucky. It wasn't funny, Bucky didn't know why they were laughing, all he knew was that he was smiling so hard his face hurt, his eyes were watering, his stomach hurt and trying to constrain his laughter almost made him choke, which made Steve laugh harder, which made Bucky laugh more.

When the laughter died down, the two men returned their attention to their food.

Suddenly Bucky gasped.

Steve's head snapped up, brows furrowing as he followed Bucky's astonished gaze.  
At the Fanta.

"They have orange drinks now?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Ik it was pretty short, I might write a longer fluff sometime???  
> I hope anyone having a bad day reads this and feels better!


End file.
